User talk:Flechette
Please create user created skill in your namespace and not in the main namespace, i have moved it to the correct place. -- Xeon 05:33, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Some dumbass (pardon my language) with a IP of 67.159.44.88 had screwed my page and quite alot of others, I'll try to find them all. Flechette 07:56, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Well, I've managed to get some of the articles back to normal, the ones I didn't revert were already done by some real nice guildwikian and some others. I seriously hope that guy doesn't count every second till his ban is lifted, if it ever expires. Flechette 08:13, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Thanks for the help with my userpage...lame ass vandal.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 10:45, 17 August 2007 (CDT) No problem. I was up late (it was around 11pm in australia) and was patrolling the recent changes like a dog and this guy screwed my page so I look at all his contributions and your page was one of them among some others I reverted to normal. Flechette 17:38, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Sustained.RaginMoto 00:06, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Send me a postcard. (T/ ) 03:28, 18 September 2007 (CDT) I certainly will. Would you like a postcard with a picture of a Tau crisis suit on it? Flechette 03:38, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Chasers FTW!--DragonStorm 06:50, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Indeed...If only more people infiltrated APEC meeting more often. Flechette 08:25, 16 October 2007 (UTC) "Battle Test" Bah, that is not the original document. The Explorer/Socializer/Killer/Achiever concept was done a long time before someone made an EZ Test for it. I never thought about posting that, but now that I think about it, it would seem to fit GW players well too. (I'm an Achiever, btw) (T/ ) 02:56, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Fair enough, but I believe it's one of the earlier bartle tests that actually follow the principle of the concept, quite a few are merely adapted from it. On a serious note, My Seal Clubber done a "test" and got Clubs as a result. Which makes him a seal club clubber. = P He even has the jacket. Flechette 03:27, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Zero Hour RTS ftw. Wouldn't it be fun if they made a Guild Wars RTS? Kinda like StarCraft... (T/ ) 04:54, 3 October 2007 (UTC) LOL. Then the tanks would be Whammos, the support monks, the artillery fire eles, the builders dredges/dwarves? Starcraft is as over-rated as...hammers and time. With a sprinkling of foul Xenos. But it's as good as a red stapler and thats not to trifled with. After all, it has the highest (I think it has lost out to WoW) morality rate to people who play it, they forget to have a social life, forget to sleep, forget to eat, forget to drink, and soon after, forget to live/breathe, scary but true. Flechette 05:01, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I know, but it has influenced pop culture more than WoW hasn't it :) But really, it could be a fun concept. Disregarding what happens in GW2, you have the Humans, Dwarves, Asura, and Norn as one large faction; the Charr; and "evil stuff", like Abaddon's forces, Menzies, Destroyers, etc. "Not enough EXP - kill more monsters!" "Not enough gold - gather more Platinum!" "Supply limit exceeded. Build more Guild Halls." And so on... Hey! And Prince Rurik gets to be Fenix. The Arbiter's "Stasis Field" becomes "Can't Touch This!" ... (T/ ) 05:08, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Would that mean glint and the great destroyer would be Aircraft Carriers via eggs/spawn? Or would they more like the T4 Experimental Uber units? IMHO Master togo deserves to be the grunts/meatshields while luxons would be the Evil counterpart. It certainly sounds fun but would need some sterling effort from guildwikieans or A-net. Togorushing ftw! Flechette 05:13, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Hmm...airborne units in GW...monsters carrying other monsters? Dang. I guess the Stone Summit could make a Super-Dolyak that carries multiple Dwarves. Well, Asura Gate replaces Nydus Canals, at least. Master Togo -> Zergling, or Infested Terran :D Luxons get the Siege Turtles as Siege Tanks of course...Heh. I think I have a new project to work on. (T/ ) 05:16, 3 October 2007 (UTC) I shotgun Hunter Killer or Hyperion. They were by fav units from SC --Blue.rellik 05:18, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Mesmers should get Psionic Storm. Seriously. Oh, and Stim Paks for Warriors! Err...wait... >.> (T/ ) 05:27, 3 October 2007 (UTC) I bag the concept of Ebon Vanguard Covert Agents with their Charr-10 Longbows and their trademark Devourer Seige a.k.a Devastation. For exp, there would have to be creeps or respawning monsters even buildings that produce this LOTRBFME style or the Supreme Commander style, there being a staple resource being transformed into another, like energy and Mass. Farmers would cover platinum conversion from exp, Title Hunters could cover exp which would be the basic resource Flechette 05:40, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :So I herd u play china nuke? -- Enigma 05:45, 3 October 2007 (UTC) yeh, you wud be rit, I also leik mudkips too. Shockwave mod is awesome, it gives basic tanks for each general like robot tanks for Sup W generals and so on. They also imported alot of sounds from Quake 3, RA 2 and others but also made some of their own. Favorite unit/power would have to be the Seige Tanks (3 seige tanks = big boom!) or the Rods from God Strike, Giant Missiles FTW! Flechette 05:50, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Havent played any mods, and now I have C&C3 for the hellish times when my net is down. -- Enigma 21:57, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Starcraft 2 > any RTS. Fact. Do not disagree with me, if you do then you are wrong --Blue.rellik 03:41, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Samir Duran had better die in SC2, for piss-poor acting! (T/ ) 03:47, 4 October 2007 (UTC)\ What was wrong with him? --Blue.rellik 03:53, 4 October 2007 (UTC) "Starcraft 2 > any RTS." Blue.Rellik. Get Out. Now. Flechette 09:10, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Someone has never played Tiberian Sun then. -- Enigma 16:35, 4 October 2007 (UTC) @Flechette : Starcraft is the greatest RTS to date, it's sales figures is a indication of this. @Enigma, I've played Tiberian Sun and beaten it and it's expansion Firestorm so I think I have played it. It is nowhere near as good as Starcraft. --Blue.rellik 02:02, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Don't mind my campaign-hopping, but the Particle Cannon > Nuclear Strike for uber coolness. Oh, and Colonol Bolton pwns joo! :D (T/ ) 02:05, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Best RTS is the original C&C Red Alert! pew pew! 68.110.181.88 02:09, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::This talk page is starting to overflow with too much fail!!! --Blue.rellik :::If you can't stand the heat, get out of the userpage! RA2, LOTRBFME, DOW + WA + DC, LOTRBFME2 + ROTWK plus Supreme Commander are some of my other favorites, SupCom gets Jeremy Soule for music which is awesome, he did morrowind + oblivion too not to mention our GW. @blue, sales figures, who gives a damn, we could all get NPA-Shi* and get all angry because of all of our individual opinions, it's what a person think of something in their own, skewered view. If everyone was the same, then there would be alot more people dying from playing SC too much/24/7 but there isn't alot more people dying from SC, not everyone likes SC or loves it, you may not like the things THEY play but play SC. It's a vicious cycle of "frankly I don't give damn!". Flechette 04:47, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Userpage edit You know that Counterpats is a real word! It's just like "Yaad"! (T/ ) 04:57, 5 October 2007 (UTC) I almost felt like putting in the summary "Changed ONE letter! Bwhahahaha take that entrophy!" but my resolve kept me from doing so. Flechette 05:00, 5 October 2007 (UTC) But, then I would come and complain that you Misspelled my user name. "I'm using Summon Roflcopter on Flechette!" (T/ ) 05:01, 5 October 2007 (UTC) I'm using "i'm not a freakin grammar nazi omgholyjesuglocken" on Entrophy! Flechette 05:04, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Hah, I'm using "u r ftl" on Flickit! (T/ ) 05:08, 5 October 2007 (UTC) I'm using "1337ta1k how u mine 4 fish?" on Molecular Transformation! Flechette 05:13, 5 October 2007 (UTC) I'm using "i herd u liek mudkipz" on Phail Machette! (T/ ) 05:14, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Okay, that was NOT funny. Or maybe it was. Do you mean by the weapon or the entity? Flechette 05:17, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Waffle. (T/ ) 05:23, 5 October 2007 (UTC) I have a Welsh Corgi called Wuffles. Also Benito Amilcare Andrea Mussolini named the luftewaffe after his favorite brand of waffles. Flechette 05:25, 5 October 2007 (UTC) International Waffle Day is March 25. "Våffeldagen!" (T/ ) 05:27, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Oh Snap! Missed it...maple syrup and ice-cream ftw. Also, I had a good look at your userpage and I have perfect mighty Fiery Hammer of Trollslaying which is not for sale but you may as well put it on your wishlist. Flechette 05:30, 5 October 2007 (UTC) I should have kept my "Holy Staff of Trollslaying", with a HCT for Smiting Prayers too! Trollfarm = sword or axe also. (T/ ) 05:34, 5 October 2007 (UTC) "Arrows of Death" R/E Conjures are only win when they use Conjure Flame! What's the 1/6 max health about, anyways? Critical hit with a Bow under Glass and a Conjure is maybe 60 damage tops? (T/ ) 06:46, 7 October 2007 (UTC) 1/6 max hp is quite reasonable, I can easily do 128 with the conditions as in arrows of death if I hit a critical on a elevated platform or with sundering/penetrating attack, 1/6 is maybe an understatment. Conjure F/kindle/sundering weapon is too common for my liking, it has too much micromanagement and does not have as consistent damage as G A is bonus, armor ignoring damage while Kindle is only better when it sunders. Lastly, I don't like Flare, kindle arrows reminds me of it with balls of fire and the fact both (attacking with a bow under kindle) are spammable. Flechette 06:53, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Not sure where Kindle Arrows came from, I was just saying that a Fiery bow + Conjure Flame > Icy Bow and Conjure Frost. Mark of Rodgort is why. Anyway - your Skill does not say anything about using an Attack skill or Critical from elevation, hence why I was confused. (T/ ) 07:00, 7 October 2007 (UTC) It is mere common sense, I simply figured rangers with an icy bow and conjure frost would use bow attacks lol. Elevated positions is a mere choice of opportunity and common sense as well(unless your a warrior or sin who cunningly attack people from under bridges). Mark of rodgort can get you in firing lines of enemy casters, a longbow or flat and no MoR would give you 1-2 shots before the caster can move and attack you if they/he/she is not concentrating on another target. I prefer Icy as not as many monsters and people have protection against frost than against fire, Two major(most of them, that is) races have resistance against flame and have a weak/normal resistance against frost. Flechette 07:13, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Back in the day you could use Winter to fix that, but...meh. My personal favorite is Shocking, since absolutely nothing has resistance to that to date. Ebon is good too, except it has no Conjure associated with it. In PvP there are better builds to run imo, R/E makes you "Shatter fodder". Also, wouldn't multi-shots work better with Conjures than plain Attack skills? (T/ ) 07:18, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Mulri-shots CAM be attack skills lol, Dual Shot and Triple Shot and the rit alternative, Forked arrow. Barrage and Volley are...OK I suppose...Ebon is good but I can't stand the sounds. Shocking is good but it's as common as icy, fiery is quite dominant over the others. PvP-wise, AB not as common but you can simply stay out of aggro range of mesmers, RA is not that common but I see mesmer with drain/shatter enchantment. The thing with conjure rangers is that they should be able to deal damage with and without conjure E's. No one brings Winter unless they are instructed to or they are in a prepared group(blasphemy)...poor little lost spirit. Flechette 07:26, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Without your Conjure, though, you waste attribute points (unless only rank 3, lol) and skill slots. (Winter is bugged, too) (T/ ) 07:30, 7 October 2007 (UTC) It doesn't mean you have to have just ONE skill, I find it very...unproductive, I often carry frigid armor or prison of ice to assist in warding off/killing foes. Skill slots...don't bother making a conjure ranger or many classes in general if your not prepared to adapt to conditions IMHO. it's not supposed to be a rigid farming build, it's a build to increase the damage a ranger can do without conditions to a level where it can reasonably damage people or just to make that savage shot really, really hurt. = P Flechette 07:36, 7 October 2007 (UTC) But why not use conditions, really? Rangers aren't for damage, they're for pressure and (used to be) spiking. Flexibility bah, if you can make many classes, then do what your class does best. "But I don't have Skill X", "But what if I don't want to make an X Profession" Well, welcome to PvP slot. (T/ ) 07:44, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Your last line, is exactly I think, you do not have a staple line of characters, I constantly switch classes in my self-proclaimed Player-killer/healer slot. I did not say that you cannot include conditions, I said merely that you could possibly achieve more pure damage than of that of a standard ranger. nothing prevents from using something like PTS and bleeding shot on your skill bar besides your attributes would be a little stretched. Flechette 07:50, 7 October 2007 (UTC) But my point is still that Rangers should never be focused on pure damage...and if you were to go that way, Glass + PBS/ZS is about the best you can get now, or Condition spreader. Conjures just aren't that good. (T/ ) 07:54, 7 October 2007 (UTC) It's a gimmick build to me, don't you think that once in a while your ranger can deal some good pure old damage is good, no? Good = Fun? Yes. Good = Practical? No. Depends on what you prefer, winning matches or having fun...In PvE, I can have fun 'cuz you don't need no special builds. PvP is competitive play with real peoples, who bitch and whine and use /report. >.> And I repeat, you get better damage using Point Blank Shot + Zojun's Shot spam for "good pure old damage". (T/ ) 07:58, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Quick Shot and a conjure gives a ranger decent DPS --Blue.rellik 08:03, 7 October 2007 (UTC) OMG, someone remembers Quick Shot!!!!! :O (T/ ) 08:16, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Don't forget needling shot in conjuction, You get a fiery/icy Machinegunner. Which is exactly what I called my quick shot build Flechette 08:21, 7 October 2007 (UTC) I've hit a lvl 20 W for 160 (spec 15 glass arrows, keen arrow critical, 20% sundering on hit). No conjure was used and several Convicted Criminals were harmed in the making of this build. This has been my asskicking build of choice for quite a while now. I'd like to see more people using Glass Arrows because it really is a nice elite that does not really get in the way if carrying interrupts (which most people expect from a ranger in my experience) and still allows you to deal decent damage even without any attack skills.-- Enigma 08:36, 7 October 2007 (UTC) On the other hand, with the recent buffs that made Conjures armor-ignoring, maybe R/E is "worth a shot" (soz pun) once again. (T/ ) 22:29, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Noooooo! Now I can't get a screen full of numbers when using ignite arrows and conjure E with triple shot! If it's added to the first packet, won't that mean it's less effective against things like weakness and protective spirit? Flechette 10:58, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :I noticed that as well. I enjoyed seeing 2 damage packets. Oh well, not anymore --Blue.rellik 10:59, 14 October 2007 (UTC)